


(you're my) pooh bear

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: Dan likes to hold something (or someone) while he sleeps.





	(you're my) pooh bear

“Give Daniel his Pooh Bear and he’ll sleep all day.”

That’s what his parents always said the rare times they had guests over, or more often, when his mum would cradle the phone between her ear and shoulder while dancing said plushie before his chubby ch _ e _ eks.

Even as a toddler, Dan caught on pretty quickly. He’d bounce on his toes, tiny fingers reaching up, up, up until they wrapped around his favourite toy and he hugged the worn yellow bear to his chest.

Sometimes he’d run off with Pooh held out like a superhero, whispering questions to his closest friend,  _ would you care for a crumpet, Pooh Bear, or perhaps a honey biscuit? Shall we pay Piglet a visit today? _

It always ended with Dan curled up somewhere, be it the kitchen floor, the carpeted stairs at his nan’s, the sheltered nook of the hallway just before the bathroom door—anywhere he could fit, with his precious Pooh Bear clung to his chest like a lifesaver.

His mum would smile as she carried him to bed, butterflies tap-dancing in her stomach as she wondered just what Daniel would do when he couldn’t fold himself into those tiny spots anymore.

 

**

There’s something about those last lingering moments of sleepiness that turns Phil more than human in Dan’s eyes. More than ethereal, even.

It squeezes Dan’s heart to the point of aching. Out of every speck of dust on this sad hunk of rock they call home, he was Phil’s.

And Phil was his.

_ His. _

Maybe it’s been the week from hell but moments like this remind Dan what’s worth living for. Wrapping his arms tighter around Phil’s chest, burying his nose in soft cotton and feeling the fissures in his chest slowly mend. Breathing in Phil’s warmth and sinking into a mattress far firmer than anything from his childhood.

Phil’s a bit squishier, a lot more to wrap his arms around than Dan was used to.

But Dan has room to spread himself out, even if all he wants is to engulf himself in Phil’s languid form. Tiny strings of sunlight poke through the blinds and dance across Phil’s skin like gossamer threads. Dan thinks he might cry, if his eyelids weren’t so heavy. And so, so sleepy…

“Mmmm, bear,” Phil murmurs, and Dan pulls him closer, his own personal teddy bear.

Maybe it’s just a stupid childhood nickname, but hearing it from Phil makes Dan think just maybe, things will be alright.

After all, naps heal all wounds, don’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Phandom Fic Fests for hosting this flash fic fest! (And perfect timing too, as I've been sorely lacking sleep recently)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/phloridas) and [Tumblr](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) @phloridas, and reblog [here](http://phloridas.tumblr.com/post/171831305651/title-youre-my-pooh-bear-summary-dan-likes-to) if you'd like! Thank you for reading, and I hope you’re having a wonderful day! <3


End file.
